


Fire

by Grimmy



Category: DCU Animated, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Tissues required
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimmy/pseuds/Grimmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He pushes on until he can't anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire

It's so  _hot_.

Sweat evaporates from his skin before it has a chance to actually roll away but he's still glistening. Every breath is forced, a struggle, and his gills fluctuate without his permission. The burn from his unintentional effort to take in what little extra oxygen is in the air is bad enough that he has to grit his teeth and clench his eyes shut. It does nothing for the waves of heat assaulting his eyes and the smoke still manages to find its way past the tears that have collected to form a weak barrier to the assult.

His muscles are fighting him with every step, his calves feel as if they've already ignited in flames and he's so tense. It's fair to say he's running on adrenaline alone, he just wants to make it to the exit before that runs out, but it's draining fast. Roy is slipping again and shrugging him back into a comfortable position is almost too much. Kaldur doesn't pause to pull Roy's arms back around his neck. Multitask.

He pushes on.

The flames whip wildly around them, roaring, it's damn near deafening. Fire licks at his elbows, he doesn't bother hissing in pain. He can't even  _feel_  the burns anymore. And Roy is so heavy, Kaldur just wants to collapse.

The building creaks around them, the only sound that can be heard aside from the raging fire. He can't even think,  _hear himself think_ , and he isn't sure if they're going in the right direction anymore. And every so often he hears the loud smash of the building falling in. Mostly a lot closer to his position than he likes. It's... It's hard to see, everything looks the same. Fire everywhere. It's terrifying.

Kaldur can't hold his breath any longer, his gills do nothing to filter the air. He opens his mouth wide, gaping, sucking up all the air he possibly can. But it's too hot, too smoky, it  _burns_. Tears trickle down his cheeks as he drops to his knees coughing and there's a soft - _pwah_ \- sound when Roy slides off his back and hits he floor beside him.

Roy groans softly, moves a little then stills. And sometimes, it's hard to remember that they're just humans, they're weak against fire too, especially when compared to his own handicaps. The light from the fire is only partially responsible for the red color that Roy's skin has taken on. In between the coughing and the tears, Roy is barely visible, just a blur and no matter how many times Kaldur tells himself to get up and  _move_...

 _he can't._..

He barely has enough strength to drag himself over to Roy, much less to prop the red head up against his side. The coughing has gotten worse, his throat is raw and with every inhale for another cough he feels closer to choking. Gagging. Desperate for air. Every breath is filled with a disappointing lack of fresh, clean oxygen.

He's afraid that he'll die from asphyxiation before the fire gets to him, yet in a way it's slightly comforting. At least, until he feel his top being burned away and his back is being  _seared_. He can't even scream, can't get enough air. High, short whines. Wispy coughs. Kaldur sobs.

He doesn't even notice Roy shifting, short little cries, his feet are on fire and that definitly got him conscious. He kicks his boots away, clings tight to Kaldur. They're both coughing. Can't get up. Can't  _run_. Can't get away from the heat.

And this mission has just gone terribly wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the wonderfully drawn YJ Flirting Meme by Yssa B over on Deviantart. I hope she enjoooys!
> 
> Publish Date: 12-8-11


End file.
